


I've Seen That Face Before

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basically it's the same as canon but Derek never leaves Beacon Hills and there's soulmate tattoos, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. Soulmate AU where their faces are tattooed on each other.





	I've Seen That Face Before

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun little drabble. Hope you enjoy!

On the morning of Derek’s eighteenth birthday, he couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed to wake up without his soulmate tattoo. But it just meant that his soulmate wasn’t eighteen yet. And after everything with Kate, romance was the last thing on his mind. Years later, at twenty-two, all the supernatural problems of Beacon Hills kept Derek busy; thoughts of his soulmate fleeting and brief. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet them, but he knew better than to fixate on it.

That morning, Derek wakes up and walks into his bathroom; rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he reaches for his toothbrush, stopping short as his eyes land on his arm through the reflection in the mirror. Looking down at his right bicep, Derek’s jaw drops. Messy, windswept hair. Warm, kind eyes. A mischievous grin. An upturned nose. Moles.

Derek hesitantly runs his thumb along the lines of the tattoo, his touch gentle, as if rubbing it too hard would make it disappear.

A knock on the door causes Derek to jump; walking in a daze across the loft, he opens the door, the face that greets him matching the one on his arm.

Stiles lets out a shaky laugh, the noise muffled by the sound of his frantic heartbeat that echoes in Derek’s ears.

“Stiles.” Derek says, unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

“Heh… surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
